


The Comfort Room

by mysterychocolate



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterychocolate/pseuds/mysterychocolate
Summary: AU. When Steve's forced to go on another blind double date, all he wants is to get away. But fate has other plans. When he excuses himself to go to the restroom, he's in for the greatest surprise of his life. Romanogers. / "What kind of restaurant only has ONE restroom?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Okay, okay. So, here’s a funny story. One day I get the nerve to move my hands and write something, but, like, I don’t know what to write. I've never even tried _writing and posting_ here in Ao3 before. So, I contact my friend for some inspiration, and I get this AMAZING little idea for a meet cute from said friend.**
> 
> **Enjoy! ~**

**6:17 P.M**

“Hurry up, Steve! The girls are going to be waiting.”

Steve tried his best to hide a groan as he adjusted the blue, white-striped tie, securing it firmly onto his neck. His friend, James (though he preferred to call him Bucky), had recently set him up with another girl. His girlfriend, Wanda, had suggested a woman and Bucky had taken the opportunity, saying it was time Steve got a girl to call his own after so many failed attempts at getting back ‘off of the market’.

Steve was less than pleased.

It wasn’t because he didn’t want someone in his life. After the failed first romance back in his Senior Year in High School, he hadn’t wanted to go back to the dating game. Years later, as an accomplished man, he figured it was time to let his heart be open again. However, he wasn’t so bold, no matter how much his friends told him otherwise. He could hardly talk to a girl; so, he settled for waiting for one. He didn’t like being forced to see someone. It left a foul taste in his mouth every time Bucky sent him out to meet some stranger.

He was just glad he managed to convince his friend to come along for the arranged date. “I’m ready, Buck!” he said, taking his phone and wallet from his bedside table and inserting them into the pockets of his dress pants.

“It’s about time, you punk!” Bucky exclaimed cheerfully as Steve exited his room. Bucky was waiting for him outside, motorcycle helmet in hand. “Come on. If we ride fast enough, we’ll arrive right on time.”

“Whatever you say…” Steve picked up his own helmet and the keys to his apartment from the coffee table and headed out the door, Bucky trailing behind him. Steve shut and locked the door, and the two of them headed down. They went out of the apartment building and Steve relished in the cool air of the evening.

The two had their motorcycles parked at the back of the building. Steve’s was a well-cared for Harley-Davidson. He took much pride in it, and even Bucky had to admit Steve had quite a beauty on his hands. Bucky had a Triumph Bonneville T100, which was pretty, but the paint had faded away after all the years it had endured.

The two quickly got on their motorcycles and raced towards Destino Notte, which was a small restaurant about a mile from Steve’s and Bucky’s apartments. It was where Bucky and Wanda arranged for them to meet.

It was quite an old restaurant, really, with dull beige colored walls, uncomfortable seats and wooden tables. Most of the time the restaurant had only two or three customers and other times none at all. But there was something about it that Wanda loved, and so Bucky arranged for the date to take place there. Steve had smiled when he heard about that because Bucky wasn’t exactly the type of person who would be… romantic. He could be suave, he could make the ladies swoon, but he never did things like that. Steve believed Wanda would be good for his friend.

When the two friends walked into the establishment Wanda had immediately noticed them and she stood abruptly, causing a few heads to turn her way. She didn’t seem to notice, and instead launched herself into Bucky’s arms.

Bucky chuckled as Steve stood awkwardly at the side. “Hey beautiful,” he greeted, placing a small kiss on Wanda’s lips. The girl smiled and dragged him over to the table she’d previously sat on, Steve following quietly behind.

It was then that he noticed the blonde girl texting on her phone at their table. She was pretty, and she would have been more attractive if her face wasn’t glued to her phone.

“Earth to Sasha!” Wanda giggled, snapping her fingers in front of the girl’s―Sasha’s―face. Steve found it a little embarrassing when Sasha looked up because she gawked at him. “This is your date, Sash.”

“Hello,” Steve greeted politely. He held out a hand, but she didn’t take it. Steve was glad she didn’t. “I’m Steve.”

“Sasha,” she replied, twirling a piece of hair in her finger as she studied him. Steve immediately took a seat opposite her when he noticed her eyes traveling lower down his body.

Bucky sat next to him and Wanda next to Sasha. “So, shall we order?”  


**6:53 P.M**

Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

He’d been to plenty of dates with girls he didn’t know before, but none could compare to Sasha. That was because his dates had their eyes glued onto his body almost the whole time he was with them, but Sasha… Sasha’s eyes were on her phone. She was always typing, and looking up at him lustfully when she thought he wasn’t looking. And more than once did he notice that her phone camera was directly facing him.

He didn’t like his date so much, but he was too much of a gentleman to say so.

Sighing, he discretely looked around as Wanda continued sharing a story about a girl who’d come in with a guy earlier on. His ears caught the piece of information that said woman had run to the bathroom crying since the guy left. Steve felt a pang of pity for the girl, but the feeling immediately left him when the thought of Sasha entered his mind again. Instead, he focused on trying to formulate a good enough excuse to get out of the dreadful situation he was in.  
Then, he noticed it: the one thing that could probably give him some time to breathe.

The sign saying: _Comfort Room_.

Trying to cover up a smile, he said, “Guys, if you would excuse me. I need to use the comfort room.”

Wanda and Bucky nodded. Sasha pouted. He stood from the table, and sauntered over to the comfort room, ready to have some peace for the night. He pulled the door open, and to his surprise found a red headed woman inside, sitting on the closed toilet, two drained bottles of Vodka in her hands, a ginormous silly smile on her face, and faded trails of mascara running down her cheeks.

“What on earth….” He managed to whisper when the girl let out a giggle and gestured for him to come in as she stood. He looked on with a little alarm as she swayed drunkenly; it seemed like her legs had been reduced to jelly.

“Hey,” she hiccupped, “want a drink?” She held out one of the empty bottles of Vodka.

“Uh…” Steve shifted uncomfortably. If there was one thing he didn’t do, it was drink. Besides, the bottle was already empty. “No thanks.”

“Oh come on,” she whined, poking his chest with the bottle. “Just…” she stepped forward, “… a…” she pressed the tip of the bottle on his lips and he jerked back. He could taste it, the vodka, and it tasted a little like something that reminded him of medicine… “Drink…!” she squeaked out when he pulled back. She giggled again.

“Ma’am, do you need some help?” Steve asked, though he quickly realized it was a stupid thing to say.

“Help… help?” she murmured, snickering. Steve couldn’t help but notice the way her legs wobbled. “I don’t need help… Hee, hee… I need a… Need a…” She let out a squeal as her legs gave out and she tumbled into his arms.

“Need a love doctor…” she finished, burying her face into his neck. Steve awkwardly tried to push her back. Then, she giggled for the hundredth time that night. “You’re so _soft_ …”

“Um… thank you?” Steve answered politely. He was a little uncomfortable at the unfamiliar touch, but he kind of enjoyed the warmth she carried with her as well, so he felt really conflicted about letting her go.

He didn’t need to decide.

She pulled herself away from him and grinned wickedly. “Do you want to have some fun?”

Steve gulped. “… _Fun_?”

“Yes, fun!” she exclaimed. “Let’s go to the beach!”

Steve gaped at her. “You want to go to the beach? In that dress?” He colored, and realizing his potential insult he added, “No offense.”

“Oh it’s fine,” she insisted before dropping the bottles she had with her. Steve flinched at the sound of the glass breaking onto the tiled floor, but could not react since she was already taking his hand and dragging him out. “Do you have a car? Can we go? Pretty please…?”

As if she needed his permission, he thought amusedly. She was practically trying to drag him to the beach already. He played along anyway. “Anything you desire, ma’am.”

However, he quickly pulled her back to him when he realized he still had a date who would surely notice him go out with another woman by his side. He didn’t want to send her the wrong idea, even though he was already being rude by leaving in the middle of their date.

“Hey!” she exclaimed. “What gives? You said you’ll take me to the beach!”

“Shh,” he shushed her, placing a finger to his lips and motioning for her to follow him. Confused, she let him lead her past the restroom and in front of the door labeled “Kitchen”. He turned to her and grinned. For the first time that night the girl laughed instead of giggled, as if his grin was enough to shake her out of her drunken stupor. “Think there’s a back door?”

Taking hold of his shoulder, she pushed him forward. “There’s always a back door,” she answered, grinning mischievously.

A group of angry chefs yelling profanities and shouting curses, two frying pans, and a few stops to taste some soups later, Steve and the girl burst out of the doors leading to the back of the restaurant, running as fast as they could and laughing all the way.

Once they believed they had put more than enough distance between themselves and the chefs, they slowed down and sat on the sidewalk, breathing heavily. They did not speak much to each other for the first few minutes, but then the girl broke the silence.

“That was some pretty good running,” she commented.

Steve laughed a little. “I jog a lot.”

She nodded. “That makes sense.”

He nudged her. “By the way, I never got ask: what’s your name?”

She giggled. “I’m Natasha.” The way she said her name was kind of cute, Steve noticed. She dragged it out by syllable. _Na–ta–sha._

“Steve,” he replied, holding out a hand, but then thinking better of it, he dropped it. “The running may have done you some good, I think. I see you’re not drunk anymore?”

She looked at him like he was an idiot. Then she giggled. “I’m drunk?”

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. “I’ll take that as a no.” They sat in silence for a while, Natasha often breaking it by humming, giggling or picking at the cement every now and then. After a while, Steve remembered something they seemed to have forgotten in their haste to escape the kitchen. He stood, and held out a hand. “I still have to take you to the beach.”

“Oh yeah,” she answered merrily, accepting his hand. He pulled her up. “Are we going to walk?” she asked giddily, quickly turning to one direction and starting to walk.

Steve gently took her arm and turned her back into the direction of the restaurant. “We’re going to head to the beach without having to walk such a great distance.”

“And how do we do that?” she inquired, tilting her head.

He smirked. “We’re going to go back and get my motorcycle.”

She smiled, and swayed a little. He offered her his arm for support. It was amusing how she’d run so fast only a few minutes ago and was now wobbling after only standing. “Cool,” she said, and Steve wondered if she was talking about the motorcycle or his politeness.

He didn’t ask her, though, and she followed him as they walked back to the restaurant, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! And if you guys would like, comment if you want this story to continue, and give me some of your ideas! I’d love to read your ideas and opinions. :)**


End file.
